1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method and system for managing the mobility of a Mobile Station (MS) in a mobile communication system using Mobile Internet Protocol (IP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication system such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 1× and Evolution-Data Only (EV-DO), a Base Station (BS) manages radio resources, and an entity in a core network, Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN), performs a packet data communication procedure.
Conventionally, the mobile communication system provides mobility using Mobile IP in a mobile environment. However, Mobile IP version 6 (MIPv6) is not viable in Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB), which is the next-generation 3GPP2 standard air interface. Therefore, a technique for enhancing the conventional MIPv6 is under discussion as one of solutions to more efficiently support a UMB system.
MIPv6 used in the conventional 1× or EV-DO system takes a significant amount of time for connection and call processing. Although it provides mobility compared to Simple IP, the conventional MIPv6 causes a time delay due to the time required for call processing and database management to support mobility. While technology for reinforcing authentication and safety has been introduced to overcome safety problems encountered with the conventional MIPv6, time delay results.